


Be there to love me

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sherlock in Lingerie, Smut, Smut and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock has a surprise for Greg, to celebrate them being together for 2 years.





	

“Sherlock I'm home.”

 

“Sherlock. You here?”

 

Greg looked around the flat, pulled off his coat and went to the kitchen.

 

“Yes Lestrade, I'm here. How was it?” Sherlock's voice came from their bedroom.

 

“It was nice, you should have come.”Greg had gone to the pub with some of his colleagues to celebrate the end of a very difficult and massive case. Sherlock's help had been essential in solving it of course but when he got invited to celebrate he didn't feel much for it. Greg had understood, kissed him goodbye and went to the pub alone. It had been fun but he was glad to be home now. Some peace and quite before the next case came along and some time alone with his consulting detective. He still was amazed that he could call Sherlock 'his'.

 

Lestrade pulled out a glass and took some water straight from the tab. He'd just had one beer, the rest of the evening he'd drunk lemonade or ice tea. He didn't very much like alcohol after he had seen the effects of it within his father.

 

“You know how much I _love_ to socialize Lestrade.” The sarcasm on the word love was clearly evident. Greg could picture Sherlock role his eyes as he said it.

 

“Besides, you being out gave me time to prepare. What do you think of your present?”

 

At that Greg turned around to the living room curiously. Sherlock had hardly given him two present in all the time they had been together. Not that Greg minded, Sherlock showed his love in other ways, little gestures and secret smiles just for him. Suddenly Greg realized that they were two years together today!

 

_Dammit! How could I forget!_

 

“I'm sorry Sunshine, I didn't mean to for....” Greg started but then he saw his lover stand in the middle of the sitting room and nearly let his glass drop. He gasped and blinked a few times, running his eyes up and down the younger man's body.

 

What he first noticed was that Sherlock was wearing black, glossy heels. They had a strap at the top to keep them in place. His legs were covered in black panties, topped off with delicate pink lace in a flower pattern. He was pretty sure he noticed some bees on them too.

 

Then he saw the pink underwear, also with the same lace details. Going up to his chest he noticed silver necklaces in different lengths. Some had flowers, others had bee's on them but only one had Lestrade's name on it in elegant, silver letters. Greg had to take a deep breath.

 

“So.. Do... Do you like your present?” Sherlock's voice sounded a little strained, uncertain. Greg shook himself out if his reverie and looked up to Sherlock. His detective had a blush on his cheeks, his eyes were cast to the left. Not looking at Lestrade but at the bookcase, fidgeting with the bracelets around his delicate left wrist. Again, one of them had Greg's name engraved in it and Greg's dick made himself known. His dick was very interested in that,and the gorgeous man standing in the middle of his living room wearing soft pink laced lingerie.

 

“He, look at me Love.” When Sherlock kept looking at the bookcase Greg stepped closer. He took Sherlock's head into both hands and turned it to look at him.

 

“Sunshine, don't. You look beautiful. Breathtaking. You did all this for me?” It was then that Greg saw the black eyeliner, Sherlock's eyes shone brighter because of it. _He's going to kill me one day with those eyes._

 

Sherlock's blush spread out to his neck, a soft pink that made him look adorable.

 

“It's our anniversary today, I wanted to make it special.” Sherlock whispered, looking down.

 

“I didn't think you'd remember. I'm sorry I forgot Sherlock.” Greg planted a soft kiss on his curls, his thumb stroking over Sherlock's cheekbone, letting his hand drop to the younger man's shoulder.

 

“Of course I remember.” Sherlock finally looked up at Greg, his voice a little upset, his eyes burning. He even stepped back, making Greg's hands drop of him.

 

“I remember everything, from the first time you saved me in that hellhole to the first time I felt jealous cause that girl Stacy was checking you out. I remember the way I felt ashamed and filthy when you had to drag me out of a drug den, again. All the times you have saved my life, all the times you stayed with me through withdrawal. All the times you let me stay at your place at night when I had nowhere else to turn.” Sherlock had started pacing around, hands flapping in the air. _How is it possible that he is able to stand up, let alone look elegant in 6 inch heels?!_ Greg mentally slapped himself. _NOT THE TIME!_ Sherlock wasn't done yet.

 

“I remember the first time you called me amazing and a genius. The first time your hand touched my shoulder. The first time you smiled at me like I was worth it and not expect anything from me.” Sherlock finally stopped pacing, looking at Greg, his intense eyes boring into Greg's very core.

 

“I remember the first time I fantasized about you, the first time I took myself in hand and imagined it was you touching me. What would it feel like? To feel your skin on mine, to feel you inside me, opening me up. What would you sound like, taste like?”

 

Now it was Greg's turn to blush. He loved it when Sherlock talked like that, so raw and honest. It was still a surprise that Sherlock wanted him, craved him as much as Greg wanted Sherlock.

 

“I remember it all.” Sherlock was close now, his noise touching Greg's, his hands going up and down Greg's biceps. _He really has an armkink._ Pressing his body to the older man's and Greg felt Sherlock relax against him.

 

“I will never forget. Never.”

 

Greg wrapped his arms around Sherlock, pressing him tight against him. He could feel the necklaces against his chest, Sherlock's breath in his neck. He didn't know what to say to that. Sherlock wasn't a man who talked about his emotions and feelings easily, and now after his speech, after his version of a declaration of love, Greg was stunned. He needed some time to think about what to say.

 

Sherlock started to move away after a while. “I'll just get rid of all this, it was a stupid idea anyway.” Greg grabbed hold of Sherlock again, kissing him with an intensity that made Greg see stars. “No you won't. Like I said before, I think you are gorgeous and I really want to unwrap my present now.”

 

With that Greg kissed him again, his hands going into Sherlock's curls, massaging his scalp and pulling some strands once in a while. He really loved the younger man's curls. He'd fantasized a lot about them over the years that they knew each other. He always wondered if they were as soft as they looked. And now, being together for two years he knew they were.

 

“Your hair drives me wild at times. I love how they feel when I stroke them. How they bounce up and down when I take you. I love how you react when I pull them like this.” Sherlock let out a little moan when Greg grabbed his hair and pulled lightly. “I love how you purr when I give you a head massage, or when I wash your hair. You are so calm then, so soft and trusting. Honestly Sherlock, seeing you like that is such a turn on for me.”

 

He kissed him again, tasting honey on his tongue, biting that ridiculous lower lip of his. Greg's dick was fully awake now and they had just kissed! He moved his hands from Sherlock's curls to his neck, touching the necklaces. Going to Sherlock's neck to leave a trail of light kisses there, nipping at the flesh and liking the bronzed skin.

 

“Hmn, your neck is divine. I don't think I've discovered all the moles yet. I want to trace them all with my tongue.” Sherlock gave Greg room to do just that, he was breathing harder already, feeling butterflies in his stomach, the older man knew how to make him a sobbing, begging mess. He knew his body so well, what he liked, what he didn't, what his limits were. He always felt save in Greg's hands.

 

“Oh Greg... don't... stop.”

 

Greg's hands when from Sherlock's neck to his chest. Finding his nipples and pinching them both at the same time. The shiver that ran down Sherlock's spine made Greg's dick twitch inside his jeans.

 

“You're gorgeous Sherlock. Lean and strong. I want to make you feel so good. Greg was having trouble standing upright at this point and he wasn't the one in heels!

 

“Love, let's go to the bedroom, otherwise I'm having you right here on the floor.” He started moving away from Sherlock, tugging at his hands to get him to come with him.

 

“ I wouldn't mind. You can do anything you want with me tonight.” Sherlock said once they were inside the bedroom.

 

“God damn.” Greg almost threw him on the bed and pinned him down. “ You are making me crazy talking like that. Gorgeous boy.” Greg saw Sherlock blush at the nickname, he had a thing for compliments. It was something Greg had learned very early on. “ Beautiful boy, dress up all pretty just for me. I want to devour you, mark you as mine.” Greg bit Sherlock's neck again, his hands grabbing the necklaces and using them to pull Sherlock closer. He pushed down on his lovers body and felt Sherlock's erection against him. “I wanna suck you off, can I?” Greg went down Sherlock's body, nestled himself between his legs and looked up at his detective. Sherlock looked exquisite, pupils blown wide, cheeks pink, mouth shining from all the kisses. Greg could see a light bruise starting to form on his neck already.

 

“Please, Greg...Please yes.” Sherlock babbled, thrusting his hips up to Greg, the meaning clear.

 

Greg got off the bed then, making Sherlock protest. It stopped when he started to undress. Greg knew he wasn't as good looking as his partner, and age was starting to show. His muscles a little less hard, his stomach a bit softer then he would have liked. Still, with Sherlock looking like that he felt sexy as hell. Sherlock moaned when Greg was completely naked, his dick standing proud and ready. Sherlock squeezed his own penis at the sight, drinking him in, lust evident in his eyes.

 

“No touching.” Greg's voice was warm but a command none the less. “Tonight it's mine.” He climbed back onto the bed, kissing Sherlock's cock through the pink underwear. Settling between the younger man's legs. “You are all mine.” A possessive tone in his voice. Sherlock got a shade darker in his neck. “Greg.” Spoken like a prayer , a promise.

 

Greg ran his hands up and down the panty covered legs, liking the feel of it underneath his hands.

“Hands above your head Sunshine, lock them together.”

Once his detective had done so Greg started massaging Sherlock's legs, going up slowly, planting kisses on the inside of his thigh. Sherlock wiggled underneath him, breathing harder then before, looking at Greg with pure desire.

 

“My gorgeous boy, all covered in sparkle and lace just for me.” Greg said, mouthing at Sherlock's dick, licking it from base to tip. A patch started to form on the lace. Sherlock thrusted his hips up, forcing his hands to stay locked. “Good boy. So pretty.” Greg's hands went to Sherlock's nipples again, stroking, pinching, teasing them. He planted kisses just above the waistband of the underwear, going up to his ribs and finally taking a bud into his mouth, suckling Sherlock's right nipple. Sherlock bucked hard, his hands grabbing Greg's silver hair, going to his biceps and holding on for dear life.

 

Greg stopped what he was doing making Sherlock sigh in frustration. “What was the rule love? A pretty boy as smart as you can't have forgotten right?” Greg asked in Sherlock's ear, licking the outside of it. “Go on then, hands above your head.” Sherlock huffed but did as he was told. “Such a good boy.” Greg went from his ear to his neck, biting down harder then before and licking the hot skin. Sherlock sobbed but bit his lip, trying to control himself. Greg was having none of it.

 

“No love, I want to hear you. Please.” Greg licked Sherlock's lips, asking entrance, tasting honey on Sherlock's tongue. “Don't hide from me. I love the sounds you make. I love to know that I make you lose control. Don't hold back for me love.” Greg pressed his body down and grinded up causing there erections to touch. The feeling made them both gasp.

 

“What do you want Sherlock?” Greg thrusted again, the feeling of the lace against his prick felt so good. “Tell me.”

 

“I.” Sherlock shook his head, taking a deep breath to try and focus. _How did he do that?_ “I want.... Greg... Please.”

 

“Use your words love.”

 

“I... I want you to eat me out. And... And then fuck me untill I come from that alone.” Sherlock blushed but looked at Greg unashamed. He always knew what he wanted and liked but saying it out loud was always a problem.

 

“Okay, I can work with that.” Greg smirked and got of his detective. “Turn on your stomach baby. Hands above your head again.”

 

Sherlock turned in record time. His head turned on the pillow, looking at the wall. Already breathing harder then before. Greg took a moment to look at his detective, so lean and pale, the soft pink of the lingerie standing out against his smooth skin. _He is beautiful._ Greg licked his lips and put his legs on either side of Sherlock's body. “My gorgeous boy, so pretty, so perfect. A great present.” Greg said in whispered tones, starting at the top of Sherlock's back, trailing all the way down to the waistband of his underwear, leaving light kisses on his spine. Running his hands up and down Sherlock's arms he started again, running a line down Sherlock's back with his tongue that made Sherlock moan and move on the mattress under him. “Yes, let me hear you. You're driving me wild.” Greg pressed his body on top of Sherlock, his hard cock against the younger man's underwear, rutting for a few moments. “Oh baby, you feel so damn good.”

 

“Greg, oooh, please... more.” Sherlock whimpered, coming up to meet Greg's movements, it felt amazing. Greg could come from this alone, he was sure of it. But this wasn't for him so with great effort he got himself of Sherlock, sitting on the back of the bed. “Time to get this off now.” Greg said before tugging at the underwear. Sherlock got to his knees so Greg could pull off the pants, revealing Sherlock's perfect ass. He left the underwear on Sherlock's thighs. The younger man looked so hot, Greg's dick gave a twitch at the sight. “Damn Sunshine, you on your knees before me is quite a sight to see.” Sherlock made a sound, turning his head to look at Greg, his eyes huge with lust. “Get on with it Greg.”

 

“Oi, patience.” Greg said while he bit Sherlock's right ass cheek. It made Sherlock scream in delight. “It's my present and I'm making it last.” Greg put his hands on Sherlock's ass and started squeezing it, feeling how firm he is. Using his thumbs to spread Sherlock's cheeks out. Peppering his ass with kisses while he does it. After opening Sherlock's hole with his thumb, he alternated between light kisses and fucking him with his tongue. At the same time he reached over, grabbing Sherlock's balls, massaging and tugging them, fucking him faster with his tongue.

 

Sherlock was a quivering mess under him, babbling, moaning and gasping, his detective pushed his body closer to Greg's face. Trying to find a different angle, getting Greg's tongue deeper inside him. Greg grabbed Sherlock by the hips, pushing him up and closer. It made Sherlock keen as Greg's tongue finally went deeper inside him, opening up his arsehole even more.

 

“Greg, more... oh please... more...” Sherlock babbled, pushing back more. His hands cluthing the sheets to not touch himself, his dick was red and swollen, so hard it looked almost painful. Greg stroked it a few times, hard and fast. Sherlock bucked under him, the feeling of Greg's hands on his dick and Greg's tongue inside him almost too much.

 

“Stop, Greg, I... I won't last.” Sherlock panted, still pushing up to meet Greg's tongue. “I want you inside me so bad. Now, please Greg...Please.”

 

Greg pulled out and looked at Sherlock. God, he was gorgeous like this, his skin shining from sweat, his curls a mess, still trusting up to meet Greg's tongue. “Slow down love, slow down.”Greg whispered, running his hands over Sherlock's back, squeezing his ass. “You're not ready yet love. Still too tight.”

 

Sherlock whimpered, falling to the bed, rutting his dick on the mattress. “ Fuck me Greg, fuck me now, I'm ready, c'mon.”

 

Greg went off the bed, looking for the lube. He was rock hard, seeing Sherlock so desperate for him always turned him on. After finding the tube he climbed back on, putting a generous amount on his fingers and Sherlock's arsehole making Sherlock catch his breath. “It's going to heat up soon love.” Greg planted a kiss to Sherlock's back, then his lips when the younger man turned to face him.

 

“I love you.” Greg whispered, kissing him again.

 

He pushed one finger in slowly, knuckle by knuckle, getting Sherlock more open. Sherlock was pushing back on his finger desperately, wanting more. “Greg, more, please.” Adding a second finger made Sherlock's face contort between pleasure and pain. Greg started going in and out, slowly, taking his time, putting more lube on, watching Sherlock closely to see if he was alright. Greg's dick was more then ready to go further, throbbing almost painfully, watching his lover take his fingers so easily. He heard Sherlock made a noise of protest when he pulled them out, quickly turning into a steam of “yes, yes, yes” when Greg lined his dick up with his arsehole.

“Ready love.”

 

“YES.” Sherlock started pushing his body backwards, trying to get Greg's cock inside of him, to fill him up, to feel that delicious stretch. “Oh, so good, Greg, more, harder, please.” Greg was having trouble keeping his control, hearing Sherlock beg for it was almost too much. He would never get enough of him, of this. Being connected this way, seeing his dick inside Sherlock's ass. “Greg, Greg, oh, move, move now, c'mon, make me feel it for days.”

 

Greg's control broke then, pounding into Sherlock hard and fast, the sound of skin connecting to skin. Sherlock was rutting against the sheets, his hands still above his head, gripping his hair to not touch himself. “Oh love, so beautiful, so tight, so hot, oh.” Greg couldn't last long, the build up had been so intense and amazing. He was aching for it.

 

“Greg, I'm oh, come, I'm coming. Can I come, please.” The please was what did it for Greg. Before he knew it he was spending his cum in Sherlock's ass, losing himself in the feel of it. Riding it out he grabbed Sherlock by his hips, pulling him up more so he could reach for Sherlock's dick and stroke it frantically, still burred in Sherlock.

 

“Come for me Sunshine, now, come for me. Good boy, brilliant, perfect. You are so good, my prefect boy.” He felt Sherlock's dick twitch in his hands, Sherlock screaming Greg's name while he came unto the sheets.

 

He pulled out of Sherlock, now all soft and a bit sensitive, totally blessed out. After a while Greg went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and cleaned himself and his lover. Sherlock loved the way Greg took care of him, in their everyday life as in their sex life. He felt loved and cherished in that way and Greg loved doing it.

 

Afterwards they went to bed, cuddling up close, giving each other little kisses. Greg looked at Sherlock, trying to get closer.

 

“I loved my present Sunshine, Happy anniversary.”

 

“Happy anniversary Greg. I love you too.”

 

It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the image of Sherlock in lingerie and I saw lovely artworks of Sherlock in lingerie so it was a mix of things that inspired this.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is from a song by Norah Jones.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
